A Better Sensei
by chaosglory626
Summary: What if, while contemplating leaving the village, Sasuke meets a foreigner whose display of power makes Sasuke rethink joining Orochimaru, because he’s found a much better sensei. Dragonlance x Over. Ninja/Mage team 7 eventually.
1. Trial of the Sound Four

A Better Sensei a Naruto Fanfic by chaosglory626

Summary: What if, while contemplating leaving the village, Sasuke meets a foreigner whose display of power makes Sasuke rethink defecting, because he's found a much better sensei. Dragonlance x Over.

Disclaimer: If I were Kishimoto, I'd put a story on here anyway, just so I could say in the disclaimer: "I do own Naruto! What are you gonna do about it bitches!?" Seeing as I am not him, I can't say that.

Ch 1 Trial of the Sound Four

Sasuke sat on the branches of a tree bathed in moonlight, contemplating the speech of his sensei. Did bonds and loyalty really make a person stronger? To him they have only brought pain and a sense of helplessness. Just as he was about to turn in for the night he sprung up, dodging what appeared to be spider webs shot at him. Great, first Kakashi with steel thread, now some spiderman. He supposed that the next person with plans to tie him up was Sakura.

With the speed of a natural born genius, Sasuke quickly analyzed the new opponents. One was a larger man whose bulk was indicative of a close range combat style, another was a man with a few extra pairs of arms who had obviously been the one to fire the web as he still had a bit of string on his lips, another was a man with white hair and an odd growth on his neck that almost looked like another head, he was as feminine looking as the false hunter nin he had fought in the land of waves, the last assailant was a young woman with fiery red hair and a smug smirk on her face. They all had forehead protectors with musical notes on them. These were Orochimaru's henchmen. Their chakra levels were suppressed, so he only had a visual impression of their strength, but he figured he would probably be able to take them.

"You fancy yourself strong enough kid!?" the white haired one said. Sasuke flinched inwardly, he knew he wasn't ready for what he truly wanted, and at this rate he never would be. He didn't let a glimmer of his emotions escape.

"Maybe not enough for my goal," he responded. "But enough to take out a couple of punks like you." As he activated his Sharingan, twin tomoe spinning. He drove a kick into the spiderman sending him into his robust companion. He dodged a jab from the two head but felt a pain in his ribs as he got swiped at by the red head. He soon began to realize that taijutsu alone wasn't enough to deal with these guys. He had a jutsu he was working on, but it would require more space than the rooftops of the village could give as the collateral damage would be troublesome. He swiftly led them on a chase out of the village.

"That whimp's running away!" the white haired one exclaimed.

"I knew he was too much of a chicken-shit!" the redhead proclaimed.

"Let's beat a spine into him or break his, whatever comes first," the bulky one proposed.

They quickly chased Sasuke into the great forest surrounding the village. When they caught up with the Uchiha, they were in a rocky clearing in the middle of the woods. Their target was sitting on a boulder that had two holes punched in it.

"Took you losers long enough, I was afraid the real fun wouldn't get a chance to start," the genin stated.

"We're sick of playing Cat and Mouse, let's do this," the spiderman said.

"No more Cat and Mouse? Fine by me," the Uchiha stated, red eye's blazing. "How about a rousing game of Deer and Tiger?"

He leapt off the boulder, went through a rapid flurry of seals, and launched a string of fireballs at the group. Three of the members jumped aside to dodge it while the larger one merely brushed them aside. The spiderman returned fire with shots of web. He grinned as he looked to see the boy tied to a rock. The grin faded when in a poof he saw a log wrapped in goo in his place. He suddenly heard a rapid high pitched screeching and his eyes widened as he turned to see a streak of light held by the Uchiha speeding toward him. The extra limbed man quickly summoned a spider the size of a minivan. There was a nasty squelching sound as the Chidori met the spider. Sasuke managed to cleave through the spider, but the energy of his attack had been dispensed in cutting though the arachnid. The sound shinobi, relieved that he wasn't about to be run through with lightning, let down his guard for an instant as the now less lethal fist collided with his gut all the same. As he pulled back his arm for another punch he was sent sprawling by a kick to the head by the two head nin. He managed to do a quick roll to avoid being stomped on by the large man before jumping back up onto the rock he had originally been sitting on.

The Sound Four stood around the rocky mockingly, waiting for him to come down. They tensed as made the same seals as earlier, his hand once again bathed in pale blue lightning. They each readied to jump, wondering which one of them he would go after. They were curious when he, instead of pointing at one of them, raised his arm. "_Chidori Splinter!" _he shouted as the sparks leapt from his hand into smaller streaks that zoomed at the surrounding nin. The Sound nin scrambled away and managing to doge most of the major bursts, the ground in the places they previously occupied peppered with small singed holes.

A frustrated and tiring Sasuke grimaced at the lack of damage his modified version of his best technique did. He unfolded a windmill shuriken and launched it at the white haired man. The sound nin smirked as he turned sideways and split into to people, the projectile going right between them. This was the final straw.

Sasuke was pissed. His day had sucked. Having just recovered from a most humiliating defeat at the hands of his brother he had been annoyed by Sakura, shown up by Naruto, lectured by Kakashi, and now he was battling a freak show. And they were winning! He felt the pain in his neck as the red hot marks raced across his body, be he welcomed the pain as he felt the power come with it. The tiger looked down on his deer with a renewed hunger. A darker pulse of lightning sprang to life in his hand as the Uchiha Avenger sent a death glare at his foes. He was quite put off when he saw them smirking as well.

"Oh, have the training wheels come off?" The bulky man said, curse marks spreading over his own body.

"Yes, now the game can really begin," said the second white haired man. "Who was the Tiger again?" asked his twin, both supporting similar marks.

"Looks like this Tiger is really a **pussy **cat with no claws," said the redhead, also with the curse seal.

"_Now _can we break his spine?" whined the big one, his body covered in marks along with everyone else.

Sasuke knew he was outmatched. Even with the boost of the curse seal, he only had a single Chidori left, but with them also getting the same power boost, it was over. He was quickly beaten by the four and fell back panting and bleeding back against the boulder he had struck when he first learned his greatest technique. Curse seal retreating meekly, Sasuke looked up at the smug Sound Four.

"Heh, you may also have the curse seal, but you can't use it effectively. Only lord Orochimaru can teach you how to fully use the seal's power, then you will be stronger than you could possibly imagine," preached the spiderman.

The redhead gave a quick laugh at Sasuke and started her part of the recruitment speech, "Come with us to lord Orochimaru and you…" She was interrupted by a dark, hoarse, raspy chuckle from behind them.


	2. A Display of Power part 1

A Better Sensei

Disclaimer: Maybe if I win the lottery I can buy some rights to Naruto, but the chance of that happening is lower than me getting struck by lightning twice, so I'm gonna go play with an iron rod during a thunderstorm. I also don't own Raistlin. If I did, and he didn't like it, getting struck by lightning would be a very common occurrence for me.

Ch 2 A Display of Power part 1

A dark, hoarse, raspy chuckle had interrupted the speech of the Sound Four. All eyes turned to its source. Leaning against a tree not thirty feet from the recent battlefield was a man in a black cloak and robe, he had a pale face and wisps of silver hair visible from the hood of his robes, he had his arms crossed holding a gold staff with a crystal clutched at the top, his eyes closed as he mocked the ridiculed the words of the dangerous shinobi.

"Who the hell do you think you're laughing at buddy!?" screeched the interrupted girl.

"He doesn't look like a ninja, I don't see a headband," said the Gemini. "Lord Orochimaru-sama said not to leave any witnesses, Jirobo, flatten him if you want to."

The bulky man punched the ground. When he brought his fist up it was covered in dozens of small rocks that formed a sturdy boxing glove. "Sounds good to me," he said walking up to the man.

Without looking up, without even opening his eyes, without uncrossing his arms, the foreigner flicked to fingers in a sweeping motion and Jirobo was set flying sideways tumbling into a large tree twenty feet away.

"You're right," he said in a raspy voice, straightening up. "I'm not a shinobi, I am the Archmage Raistlin Majere, and I was laughing at your pathetic excuse for a lord. I have met him and all I saw was a wretched soul clinging to his stolen body in a desperate attempt at immortality." He then opened his eyes and released a wave of killing intent that did indeed put Orochimaru to shame. Everyone froze on contact with the dark will; Jirobo froze in the middle of his attempt to get up and stumbled back down. What surprised Sasuke the most was his eyes, they were shining gold orbs with dark hourglasses for pupils.

"W-we're not sc-scared of you just for some ki-ki-killing int-int…" the girl attempted to say in a brave voice but failed horribly.

"Can it Tayuya, you're making us look bad," muttered the spiderman, while he himself was shaking.

"You aren't a prime example of courage yourself, Kidomaru" smirked the Gemini to his companion, seemingly unaffected by the dark force of the man in front of them. In truth he was shaking inside, but had control of the body to the twin inside him who couldn't feel the radiating chaos of the black robed man.

"Put a sock in it Sakon," said Jirobo finally getting up. "This guy is mine!" he shouted activating the first stage of the seal. He ran towards the man dragging his arms to build up his rubble fists again. He leapt into the air and slammed down on the Archmage. There was a large cloud of dust and a small crater where the brief battle had taken place. The mage was nowhere in sight.

"There," Jirobo said, brushing his hands together. "Squashed like a pancake." He was about to walk back to the group to reinstate the lecture on the necessity of Sasuke going to Orochimaru when he felt the man's presence again. He turned to find the man leaning against a totally different tree. He rushed at the mage again and felt a sense of de ja vu as he was sent tumbling again with the brush of the Archmage's fingers. He got up faster this time. "_Earth style: Absorbing Earth Prison" _A dome of rocks formed around the man and the tree. Jirobo smiled as he felt energy being fed into him through the dome.

"Ha what a weakling, he may seem tough but this punk doesn't have much energy at all!" Jirobo shouted triumphantly.

"I know," said a raspy voice behind him. "That tree is quite weak." Five rays of light shot from his fingertips impaling the bulky man in each major limb joint and once in the gut. The dome crumbled revealing the now withered trunk of the tree the robed man was leaning on.

Jirobo reeled in shock, rage, and pain. Eyes burning, his skin darkened and his wounds closed as he activated the second stage of the curse seal. "Hold that thought," the Archmage said as Jirobo froze completely petrified. He was wrapped in a bubble of dark energy and set to the side. "Next!" he said in a commanding voice.

Kidomaru was the first to break out of his shock at the instant incapacitation of his teammate. He launched forward activating the first stage of his seal. He threw several boomerangs at the mage as he hid in the trees. With a crack a whip of fire sprung from the Archmage's staff and struck down the projectiles. The dark wizard smirked as he saw the webs covering the surrounding trees. "I can do that too." With a sweep of his arm, webs spread all over the area, covering the webs the Sound Nin placed. Kidomaru smirked back.

"You can't snare a spider with his own web," chided the spiderman, running along the webs regardless.

"I'm not using its own web," the mage chided back. The top webs began to steam and Kidomaru's webs began to melt as Raistlin's webs became acidic to the touch. The spiderman winced as the strands burned his skin. He fled to the safety of a taller tree with no web on it. The Archmage waved his arm twice then balled his hand into a fist. All of his acid webs sprung from where they lay and formed a ball of acid hovering before him. With a flick of his wrist he launched it at the man crouching in the trees. The ball of volatile liquid engulfed him and he screamed in agony. Suddenly the ball burst and Kidomaru emerged in the second stage of the curse seal. "Hold that thought," the mage said as he once again froze his opponent and wrapped him in a ball of energy. "Next!"

Tayuya was starting to panic at how all the battles were progressing. "Hey punk if you want to join Orochimaru-sama come with us now."

Sasuke laughed in her face. "And miss this battle, I don't think so."

Tayuya frowned as she watched Sakon try to sneak up on the dark adversary, as charging at him didn't seem to work. She pulled out her flute and trilled a small set of notes and a goblin appeared. She gave the goblin a scroll with three red tags on it and the goblin sped off. Praying that Orochimaru would send reinforcements in time she watched her final companion's battle. She knew jumping in would be frowned upon by the Archmage and he may just stop messing around.

The Gemini with their first stage active split up and tried to hit him from both sides. The arcane master cast a halo of lightning around himself and expanded it to meet the oncoming twins. They jumped over it only to find the ring gyrate around the mage slamming 600,000 volts into them. Realizing they had no hope with taijutsu, the activated the second stage. "Hold that thought," he said as once again the orb of energy set aside the combatant. "Next!"

Tayuya shivered. She know she didn't have a hope without the second stage of the seal, but knew that the second she did she would be encased in an orb as well. Sasuke laughed at her again. "You're turn," he said. She raised her hand to smack him when a whip of fire wrapped around her wrist. She attempted to pull away and was swung into a tree. The mage released the whip and waited. She got up and activated her first stage seal. She brought out her flute and attempted to put him under a genjutsu which she knew was in vain. She was absolutely correct as she felt herself come under the same illusion she had tried on him. She still felt the pain as the bindings held her down even though she knew it was not real. She knew the only way for her to break out was to activate the second stage and knew what would happen once she did so. With a sigh she did it anyway.

As soon as he saw her flesh darken the dark mage smirked. He popped the bubbles of the rest of the Sound Four and now he was facing all four of them at stage two.

Sakon thought very quickly and rushed into the Archmage, fusing with him. The robed man bent double for a few seconds and nobody moved. With a scream Sakon fled from the mage's body. He lay on the ground coughing up blood before collapsing. The dark master stood up and wiped some blood from his mouth. Good news: the Sound Nin remaining now knew he can bleed, Bad news: just being in his body killed Sakon. "My body is different from most humans; it's more than most can handle," he said. "Now I suggest you throw your best attack at me right now at the same time, because that last move got me very annoyed." He pointed as Sakon's body with his staff and a torrent of black fire erupted from it reducing the body to less than ash.

The Sound Three jumped back and readied their greatest attacks. Jirobo used a mountain missile technique, Kidomaru fired a golden spider shot arrow, Tayuya summoned a demon with a chakra eating tongue that shot forward. All three attacks were negated by a flickering rainbow shield. (Not Happy Happy Joy Joy rainbow, think oil on the pavement on a rainy day.) When they saw that their attacks did nothing, Jirobo and Kidomaru started running. Tayuya didn't even try, she deactivated her curse seal and knelt down swearing to serve him instead in exchange for mercy. Realizing the potential usefulness of her, he merely knocked her out with a burst of light. The other two weren't so lucky.

The arcane master rolled up his sleeves, a sign that some crazy magic was about to go down, spun his staff above his head twice and brought it down pointing at the two fleeing Sound nin. A large beam of bright purple energy fired from the crystal atop the staff, violet lightning traveling along the beam's length. There was a sizzling sound as it struck and the two were gone. The beam had cut a large scar in the forest, the trees struck became petrified wood and the dirt turned to glass.

Sasuke, getting up from his place by the rock, stared at the sorcerer in awe. Raistlin snapped his fingers and summoned the skeleton of a large lizard 8 feet long. The summoned ghoul scooped up Tayuya in its rib cage and disappeared in a shimmer of black energy. The mage then turned his attention to the Uchiha boy who shuddered involuntarily. He saw with his Sharingan the coils of golden energy undulating in the air around him. Before him was something beyond a force of nature. This was a man who had defied fate, escaped the shackles of time, and had faced the divinities and won.


	3. A Display of Power part 2

A Better Sensei ch 3

Disclaimer: If you are reading this then you probably read the last two chapters. Unless you weren't paying attention, I have a disclaimer on both. I also have run out of funny ways to say it. The standard disclaimer will apply to the rest of the story, unless I think of another funny disclaimer.

A super thank you and congratulations to Drasonz for being first to favorite and alert and stuff. I hope he's not going to be the only one.

Chapter 3 A Display of Power part 2

Raistlin was about to speak to Sasuke when another man appeared behind him. This newcomer had shoulder length white hair and two red dots on his forehead. He wore a similar outfit that the Sound Four had, but he was shirtless. He looked solemnly at Sasuke and the mage. "Lord Orochimaru-sama is in dire need of the Uchiha," he said, his voice equally as solemn as his looks.

"Yes he told me so himself," replied the mage. "But one cannot brag about an unguarded treasure and expect it to still be where he left it. Why let such an impressionable potential apprentice roam where another could gain influence over him first?" The moment the dark mage said the word 'apprentice' Sasuke's eyes lit up in anticipation. The thought that such an unreasonably powerful master would even look at him as a potential apprentice was more than he could handle and his legs gave out and fell back against the rock that had his Chidori marks.

"I'm sorry, but lord Orochimaru-sama has ordered me to bring Sasuke back, though he would have preferred if it had been of his own free will," said the solemn man.

Sasuke began to chuckle darkly. "Of my own free will huh? I would sell my soul for power, and Orochimaru has just been out-bidded."

The Archmage smirked then looked towards the solemn man. "What is your name, servant of the Snake Charmer Sannin?"

"I am Kimimaro, Orochimaru-sama's most loyal warrior."

"Well then Kimimaro-san, I'm not sorry, because he won't go of his own free will, and Orochimaru will have to bring several armies to even have a hope of getting him by force."

"But I am still going to have to get him by force," Kimimaro said as he lunged at Sasuke. A wall of purple ice materialized in front of the Uchiha, trapping Kimimaro's outstretched arm and halting his advance.

"You aren't several armies now are you?" The ice combusted sending the Sound Nin flying back towards the Archmage. Raistlin swung his staff, making contact with Kimimaro's back. With a shockwave, the Sound Nin was driven through miles of forest, making human shaped holes in the trees. Reality shimmered around Sasuke as he found himself standing in a grassy clearing with the forest behind him. Kimimaro was trying to get to his feet, smoke coming off his body. Solid bone could be seen under his skin, which is the only reason he survived the trip.

"An amusing power, but bone cannot save you from the likes of me," the mage said summoning thorns of dark energy that converged on the Sound nin. He pulled a knife of bone out of his arm and warded off the projectiles.

"My bones are far greater than any human's bones, they will be sufficient," the bone wielder said. He charged at the black robe with a downward slash. Raistlin blocked with his staff and the bone shattered like glass. The Archmage gave a cynical smirk.

"My staff is far greater than any human's weapon, it will be sufficient as well." A high pressure stream of water drove back the Sound Nin. Kimimaro suddenly felt pain in his feet and looked down. The area of grass he was standing on had turned into metal and the blades of grass, now just blades, pierced through his feet, but he noticed that they were around the bone. He had the bones of the soles of his feet create a boot out of bone, rendering the grass harmless.

"As amazing as it is to see what your powers can accomplish, there is little time. I must bring the Uchiha to Lord Orochimaru-sama," Kimimaro said, activating the first stage of the curse seal. Several bone spikes jut out of his body at various places. He rushed towards the dark mage firing projectiles at him. These projectiles turned out to be finger bones, but they disintegrated on contact with Raistlin's shield.

"What element haven't I used yet?" The Archmage muttered to himself jokingly. With a twirl of his staff a halo of wind nine feet wide hovered above his head. "Ah yes that was one of them." The halo floated UFO style quickly over the Sound Nin's head and became a tornado at the point he was. Kimimaro jumped back to avoid the mini-storm. The tornado retracted back into halo formation and followed the Nin. "The halo style is more effective than just a normal tornado as it moves faster and is harder to predict while a tornado must lean in the direction it moves in." Thinking he sees a weak point, the next time the halo goes above Kimimaro he jumps through the gap in the center. He was about to fire more projectiles when the tornado point went up and struck him sending him spinning upwards even more.

As he was rising upwards he looked up and felt a shiver of fear. Above him was a circle of yellow light with runes or orange energy inscribing it, and the center of the circle was charging up power. A heavy beam of orange and yellow energy slammed him instantly into the ground. The beam was continuous yet had an extra burst every few seconds that renewed the power of the assault. Kimimaro noticed that the beam, while incredibly painful, was not designed to disintegrate him like he first expected. He realized that the mage wanted to see his full power before finishing him off. The solemn man knew he must acquiesce.

The white haired man rose from the indent in the earth caused by the beam, his body darkening and his shape changing. His curse seal warped his body far more than the other four's seals had, even going so far as to grow him a tail. Sasuke was curious as to what his would be but the thought was startled out of his head by something the mage said. "What a beautiful specimen," the dark master said with admiration in his voice. "The way the saurian body is accentuated by the spikes of bone, streamlined yet sturdy, agile yet strong. I must have one, it will suit my secondary summons nicely." A thin green beam spread out in a fan shape and quicker than Kimimaro could react, it went up and down his body several times. "You may continue," the mage said with a satisfied look.

Kimimaro charged at the mage, ramming him with the large blades of bone that his shoulder blades had become. Raistlin's shield came up and was distorted by the fierceness of the attack. The Sound Nin struggled against the repulsive force of the shield and managed to tear the hem of Raistlin's robe. This was a very bad idea. Raistlin was very proud of his robe, he had gone through hell (figuratively) to get it, and with it he went through hell (literally) several times. It was torture time.

A tiny red string of energy wrapped around Kimimaro and constricted him, burning and electrocuting. The thread finally loosened up and the Sound Nin managed to break free, panting and injured. Kimimaro knew he had to quickly finish this as Orochimaru was weakening and so was he. The bone wielder reached back and pulled out his own spine. Using it was a whip he tried to wrap it around the Archmage, but with a flick of his staff the whip shattered, vertebrates spilling everywhere. "This won't work," The Sound Nin muttered to himself. He had the bones in his left arm grow, twist, and harden into a drill. Using the drill he buried himself underground.

Suddenly hundreds of giant spikes of bone burst from the ground, impaling everything in the field. Except the massive blue dragon sitting in the center of the field with snapped stalks of bone around it. Sasuke stood on the head of the dragon staring at the master mage in awe. A shaft of bone leaned closer to the dragon and Kimimaro appeared out of it and attempted to stab Sasuke. Lord Orochimaru-sama said that if he couldn't have him, no one could. The dragon took flight before Kimimaro could reach his target. With a motion of his staff a large deep pink shimmering shield appeared around the field, reaching up as far as the dragon was. With a word from the Archmage the dragon opened its maw and a torrent of lightning screamed out, obliterating the entire field. Not a scrap of bone was left and a large crater remained. Raistlin dispelled the shield that contained the blast and the dragon flew towards Konoha.


	4. A Better Sendoff part 1

A Better Sensei ch 4

Disclaimer: Insert generic disclaimer about me owning nothing spoken by the character of your choice.

This chapter is going to be way more Sasuke centered. If I suck at writing with him as the center it is because he isn't my favorite character, unlike his new sensei is. I also don't write romances often and I hadn't even planned for this story to become one. The story has a life of its own!

Chapter 4: A Better Send-off part 1

The dragon, his master, and their passenger landed just outside of Konoha. Sasuke continued to stare in awe as the mage gave the dragon a command; it condensed to a small ball of blue light and the light zoomed into a pocket in the mage's robe. The Archmage turned his attention to the young Uchiha and the boy shuddered again.

"Now Uchiha Sasuke, would you accept my tutelage in the arcane craft, a power that in its own way far outstrips the shinobi arts?"

"Yes!" he said with no hesitation, still shuddering in anticipation as to the power he could receive. Raistlin looked him over with his golden hourglass eyes and gave a small frown. He walked up to the young Nin and raised his arm. Sasuke flinched having seen that any movement of the dark master could bring about massive damage. The Archmage jabbed two fingers into the boy's shoulder, nails digging into the flesh. The black robe drew his fingers out and held between them was a small white winged snake, about four inches long. The curse seal on Sasuke's shoulder faded away, only leaving a small scar where the mage had removed the serpent. The dark sorcerer encompassed the snake in an orb of black fire and incinerated it. Sasuke felt a burden, physical and mental, lift from him.

"That prattling fool even left a part of his soul in you to influence you, which could have been quite troublesome later on. It probably has been messing with your mind the whole time," the mage observed.

"Domo arrigatou (thank you very much), Raistlin-shisho (master)," said the grateful Uchiha. "I would be honored to be the apprentice of one with such power."

Raistlin gave his trademark cynical smirk. "Feel honored after you passed a few of the tests I have in mind, I do not take students lightly, now take this scroll to the Hokage and you will find yourself being assigned to a very interesting solo mission. Also you will need this to find me," he said, handing Sasuke a scroll and a necklace composed of a piece of charcoal in a silver chain. "I'd say good bye to your friends too," he said with a faraway look. "Not everyone gets the chance to part with them on good terms; they might even still consider you a friend if you're lucky." Shadows wrapped around him and he vanished.

Sasuke walked back to Konoha in a better mode than he had been in years. The removal of the seal had cleared his mind and removed his tunnel vision. His goal of killing his brother wasn't just a vague possibility in the distant future; he now knew that under the teaching of the Archmage, he would get the power he needed very soon. He knew that he could now make plans for after his destined battle. He didn't have his previous craving for power as he knew that that hunger would soon be more than sated. He wasn't so delusional as to think that it would be easy under the dark mage, but he knew that he now could waste his time in the village without it afflicting his goal. Maybe he didn't even have to see it as a waste.

Sasuke went into the Hokage's office and had to duck as a chair was thrown at him. Usually that behavior was reserved for the dobe; Sasuke wondered what he did to cause her irritation. "You fool, where the hell have you been!? In case you hadn't guessed, you'd been marked as a flight risk, so when you disappear and we see several large explosions, what did you expect us to think? We've already sent out a search team!"

Sasuke sighed and handed her the scroll. "A bunch of Orochimaru's cronies roughed me up a bit and tried to convince me to join him," Tsunade gave a deep scowl at the mention of her old teammate. "Then this man named Raistlin came and defeated them with an easy that is frightening. These were five ninja trained by Orochimaru ANBU level or even higher, four of them he fought at the same time, and he was toying with them even more than Orochimaru was toying with me in when I first saw him in the forest of death. He had a summons that made Orochimaru's giant pythons look like garter snakes. Whatever he's asking for in that scroll I suggest you give him, as he can level Konoha in a sweep of his staff."

"He's asking for you," the alcoholic Hokage said. "He requests we allow you to train under him, though he will allow you to retain your loyalty to Konoha as long as it doesn't inconvenience him. You will be training with him for several years and will be allowed to return to the village for recreational purposes and to test your skills in missions. I will be assigning this as an S rank mission, gathering info on a powerful force that could be a threat to Konoha. Do you accept?"

"You'd better believe it!" Sasuke said then froze horrorstruck at what he just said. He silently cursed his good mood and excitement repeatedly and tried to regain his composure. The dark, brooding teen filled with nothing but negative emotion that she had once healed was diminished and Tsunade saw more of her favorite little blond in his teammate now. She smirked at him and told him he was dismissed to pack as he had to leave the next night. Sasuke tried to leave with his dignity but left some behind.

As he was walking out of the Hokage building he found himself clutched in the death hug of Haruno Sakura. She then proceeded to constrict him with tears in her eyes. He found that he was less annoyed by it than he normally would have been which he found annoyed him more than the event itself. He felt the annoyance fading, which confused and annoyed him even more. He was broken out of his annoyance/unannoyance cycle when Sakura managed to speak through her sobs. "I was so worried, I was afraid you were leaving."

Sasuke loosened her grip and said lightly, "I am."

Her grip tripled and a fresh wave of tears came. "Please don't go! Why can't you stay with the village? Why do you want to go to Orochimaru? Is his power all that can make you happy?"

Sasuke gave a light sigh that felt different from his usual ones. He gently loosened her grip and said, "I'm not going to him. Let's get some tea and I'll tell you what's going on." His words went through her like a Chidori. 'Did Sasuke just ask me out on a date!?' Her brain seemed unable to process this information and like her friend on team 8 around Sakura's blond teammate, fainted.

Sasuke gave another light sigh and scooped up his strawberry haired teammate princess style and carried her to a teahouse down the street. Sasuke deposited the kinochi at a table, took the seat across from her, and ordered two green teas. The waitress gave him a suspicious look, as anyone who saw a guy carry an unconscious girl into a store at 11:30 at night. Sasuke gave her the infamous Uchiha glare and sent her scurrying into the kitchen; he then waited patiently for his friend to awake.

Sakura blinked several times as she rejoined the land of the living. She wondered where she was, what made her faint, and why she was sitting. She then saw Sasuke across from her grinning and was mortified. Her Inner Sakura screamed at her. _**"CHAAAA! NOOO! YOU MORON LOOK WHAT YOU DID! NOW SASUKE-KUN THINKS WE ARE WEAK!" **_The real Sakura cringed at the thought and looked up meekly to see Sasuke still grinning.

Sasuke chuckled at his friend's inner conversation. Unlike most people, Sasuke had always sensed what was going on in her head. It was an Uchiha trick that was usually used to find concealed weaknesses, but in her case it reflected a hidden inner strength that he would have been glad to acknowledge if she had ever brought it out in the open. "I-I'm sorry about that Sasuke-kun, you probably think I'm we-weak now," she said meekly with a blush on her face. Her Inner Sakura continued to howl at her and she felt more like Hinata with each passing minute.

"Don't worry about it," he said casually, sitting sideways in his seat leaning against the table. He shot another glare at the waitress who was peeking out over the doorway to the kitchen and she scurried over with their tea and scurried back. He took a sip of tea and gave a small smile to Sakura as she lifted her cup. Sakura froze with the cup poised at her lips then slowly lowered it.

"Umm, not to be rude but, why are you so relaxed today?" asked Sakura. She wanted to know why he had become her prince charming in manner as well as looks. Sasuke gave a small puzzled frown and took another sip of tea.

"I think the curse seal is part of the reason. It was removed completely, not just covered like what Kakashi-sensei did. I may not have been Mr. Outgoing before, but that seal made it worse. It constantly reminded me of how inferior I was to my brother. Orochimaru showed up in all my dreams and reminded me of how he could give me power. But now it has been completely extracted," he said, moving his collar to reveal the small scratch where the seal had been.

Sakura blushed a bit at the sight of his neck then paused thinking seriously on what he said. "But I thought they said Orochimaru's seal was too powerful to remove without possibly killing you. Who removed it, and what happened earlier tonight with those explosions outside the village, where were you?"

"A bunch of Orochimaru's lackeys cornered me and tried to convince me to join Orochimaru," Sasuke began, and Sakura gasped. He found himself enjoying telling the tale of the Archmage saving him to her. Several minutes, six cups of tea, and three glares at the waitress later and the story was told. For some reason, Sasuke felt like giving her all the spells the mage had used and what he thought at each time. He went into far more detail than he had given to the Hokage. When the story was over, Sakura had a slight look of disappointment.

"So you're in a good mood only because of the power," she said with a bitter tone.

Sasuke frowned. "That isn't the only reason. I am glad that I now have an incredibly powerful teacher; I am glad that I will finally be able to defeat my brother and lay my family's souls to rest, but that isn't the main reason. I am glad because I can get this power without having to forfeit my body, betray my village, and most of all," he said, taking her hands in his. "I won't have to lose my friends."

Sakura blushed and started stuttering a thanks while Inner Sakura screamed, _**"DON'T YOU DARE FAINT!!!" **_Sasuke chuckled again and let her hands go. "You can't get rid of us that easily," she said. "Oh wait what about Naruto? He was sent looking for you and doesn't know what's going on. Lady Hokage will probably tell him that you are going on a mission but what are you going to tell him?"

Sasuke thought about it as he was walking Sakura back to her house. "I know what I'm gonna say to the dobe," he said with a foxy smile that was a dead on impression of the blond's. "Look for the knucklehead in the morning and tell him that I am shopping for materials for my mission, then meet me at that teahouse again." Back at said teahouse, the waitress shuddered. "I have a nice going away prank to pull on him."

She giggled and waved at him as he walked down the street. She went to bed and was amazed at how long the day had been. From being treated like trash by the love of her life in the morning to being on a date with him in the evening; from trying to break up a fight between her teammates in the afternoon to watching one smiling at the prank he was going to pull on the other. She wanted to meet this man Raistlin so she could thank him a thousand times over for the change he had already made in her love. She went to sleep and dreamt of children with pink and black hair and fans on their clothes.

**AN: This chapter got way longer than I expected. I seemed to have written quite a bit of SasuSaku in here, and I have plans for more. I hadn't originally wanted that but hey once the ideas start flowing stopping them might stall you completely. I have kinda rethought almost my entire plan thanks to this chapter, but hey, that's the writing process. **


	5. A Better Sendoff part 2

A Better Sensei ch 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, no, I own less than nothing. In fact, not only does Kishimoto-sensei own Naruto, through my addiction to manga and Fanfiction, he owns me too!

Chapter 5: A Better Send-off part 2

Sasuke woke up at five AM, he had a measly four and a half hours of sleep, but he had been running on far less for weeks. He collected the few belongings he needed from his hollowed out shell of the once great compound belonging to the clan of ninja police. He did the little material shopping he needed at one of the stores that opened early. He only bought a few sealing scrolls, a new windmill shuriken, and a few kunai. He arrived at the teashop right as they opened at 6:30, much to the dismay of the waitress. Sasuke got a table by the window and cast a simple genjutsu on the glass making him unable to be seen from outside. He then leant back in his chair, occasionally throwing a glare at the waitress, and waited patiently for Sakura.

Sakura arrived at 8:45 and blushed as she asked him if he waited long. Sasuke lied and said no, then silenced the contradictory sentence that was about to come from the waitress with a full-powered, Sharingan enhanced, patented Uchiha death glare with a good deal of killing intent mixed in. The waitress lost every drop of skin color and mouthed 'Can I get you anything?' as she was unable to speak. Sasuke ordered them breakfast, the waitress scurried faster than anyone had ever scurried before, and Sakura missed the look completely as she looked at the window.

"What's with the genjutsu?" she asked. When she first noticed it, she thought that he didn't want to be seen with her. Whether that meant he wanted a secret romance or he was ashamed to hang out with someone weak like her she wasn't sure.

"You told the dobe that I was shopping right?" he asked and she nodded in confirmation. "Then we're going to hang out here all day and watch that hyperactive teammate of ours run up and down the street looking for me." At the words 'hang out here all day' the waitress, who had just delivered their food and tea, gave a high pitched squeak and scurried back to the kitchen with tears in her eyes. The two shinobi completely disregarded this. "The weapons shop owners will be so sick of him barging in asking if they'd seen me that they will probably throw things at him," Sasuke said laughing. Sakura was startled by his laughter and felt a burning desire to hear more of it.

The couple spent the entire day there. Sakura thoroughly enjoyed the first real conversation she had with Sasuke in…ever. They both chuckled as they saw their orange clad companion running down the street yelling for his dark haired teammate and both laughed hysterically when they later saw him being chased down the street by Tenten who was shouting at him to stop obstructing her family's business. The waitress was at her wit's end by the evening and would have quit had her father not been the owner and had they not lived on the second floor of the teahouse.

At 7:03 Sasuke figured that the dobe would have given up by now and would be sulking at his favorite place to eat. Before they parted outside the teahouse Sakura turned to the boy that was the love of her life. "I had a really great time today. I wish you didn't have to go now that you have changed so much for the better, but I know that defeating your brother is important to you. But maybe after that…"

"After that I'll be rebuilding my clan," he said. She nodded shyly, playing with her bangs that covered her forehead. He walked closer to her, brushed her hair aside, and kissed her forehead. "I don't know why you were ever so self-conscious of it," he said softly then turned and walked to meet his only other friend. Sakura stood there, body quivering. She felt her old silly schoolgirl crush evaporate to make way for a far longer lasting devotion. Something inside her clicked and she steeled herself for what she knew she must do. The pink haired kinochi raced off towards the Hokage Mansion.

Just as he predicted, Sasuke found his best friend and rival sulking at the place that was his second home. The blond was mercilessly devouring ramen at an amazing pace; consuming the lifespan shortening noodles with a voracious hunger. Dark muttering could be heard when he came up for air. Words like "Teme" and "Emo" were audible between slurps. Sasuke sat down next to his blond teammate and quietly ordered one miso ramen. The Uchiha ignored the incredulous face of his friend and silently ate his ramen. "Huh…Sas…when did you…why are you eating…what about……….DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU TODAY TEME!!!!!"

"Approximately nine hours fifty-seven minutes," Sasuke said, perfectly serious in an impression of the darker attitude he had just a day ago. He finished his miso ramen and paid for both his bowl and Naruto's hefty tab. "Follow me dobe," he said getting up.

"This better not be another of your fricken duels or I'm gonna kick your ass!" his over-energetic friend declared.

"Just shut up and follow me." Naruto still grumbled as he followed the Uchiha as they left Ichiraku's, making sure to grumble the word "teme" loud enough to be clearly audible again. They walked across a good portion of the village, Naruto getting more and more confused with each step. They stopped in front of the western guard tower and Sasuke looked up.

"Race you to the top!" Sasuke shouted suddenly, running up the side of the tower.

"Cheater!" Naruto shouted back running after his friend and rival.

They both reached the top of the hundred foot structure and were bending over catching their breath. The guard was off duty and the shift would be switched in half an hour. Sasuke sat on the rail and gazed at the sunset with a faraway look in his eyes. "Hey dobe, incase you didn't know, I'm going on a training mission for a while. I'm training with someone so powerful it is scary. I don't know how dangerous the training will be, and I don't know what he might do if I fail."

"Ero-Sennin said he was going to take me on a training mission too."

"My sensei is better," said the Uchiha, smirking.

"My sensei is a sage!"

"My sensei is a god!" That shut Naruto up very fast. They sat in silence a few moments, watching the sunset.

"You know how there were those times when I could summon so much chakra?" asked Naruto tentatively.

"Yeah, what about it?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "The demon fox that attacked thirteen years ago wasn't killed, it was sealed inside a baby, that is…me." He then braced himself waiting for Sasuke to kick him off the tower or something to that effect.

Sasuke turned to his friend, Sharingan blazing, eyes wide in shock. He observed his friend for a few moments, turned around, and chuckled. "I knew there was no way you could do such amazing things on your own. You can't do anything without that furball's help."

"Hey!" shouted an indignant Naruto. "I didn't get its help all the time! Most of it was on my own."

"Yeah, but mostly because just having him as increased your stores of normal chakra."

Naruto contemplated this and when he realized that he was right felt very inferior. Noticing the blow to his friend's self-esteem Sasuke said, "But just having that thing inside you without it incinerating you is quite an accomplishment. Being able to use its power without going psycho makes you a pretty good ninja."

Naruto was shocked by the compliment. He gave one of his fox like grins and said, "Hey teme, race ya to the bottom!" and jumped off the tower. With a curse Sasuke swung from the rails and leapt of the side as well. Thanks to his head start, Naruto won on the trip down.

"Well, until next time dobe," said Sasuke as he headed to the Hokage Mansion to talk to Tsunade one more time before he left.

"Until next time teme," Naruto called back.

When Sasuke was talking to Tsunade she was giving him a look that said 'I know something you don't know, and when you find out you're gonna flip'. Sasuke ignored her look and went to the main gate only to find Sakura waiting for him.

"What's the matter, want another goodbye kiss?" he asked in a playful way, but she stared at him with a serious expression on her face.

"I don't want there to be a goodbye at all," she stated. Sasuke frowned, he was hoping she would stick to what she had said earlier and wouldn't try to make him stay. "I'm not trying to tell you not to go, I wouldn't want to alienate you or get in the way of your goal" she said sensing his thoughts. "I am coming with you."

"What!?" Sasuke exclaimed. He was expecting her to want to go with him, but not her already packed with such a determined expression. "No you can't just come. I am being apprenticed to a powerful dark master, and you want to come as if I'm going on vacation. Besides, shisho wouldn't just let you come."

"Did you read the scroll he had you give to Tsunade-sama yourself?" she asked, Sasuke's look was answer enough. "Then you didn't know you are allowed to bring a partner."

"What makes you think I want someone like you as my partner?" he asked in a dark voice turning away. He hoped to scare her off with his old attitude. He had met the dark mage and seen his summons, she hadn't. Who knows what horrors called his dark domain home? He didn't want her to have to face something so otherworldly. She startled him by hugging him from behind.

"You can't fool me, you aren't that person anymore," she said softly. Sasuke paused, was he really a whole different person? He felt refreshed, he felt relieved of a large burden, but a whole different person… "Yes you are a new person," Sakura said seemingly reading his mind. "You are now a kind and caring Sasuke-kun. You are a Sasuke-kun I can love with my whole heart and not fear losing."

Sasuke gave a light sigh. "How come when you become the most annoying, I become a person who can't ignore you?" he said jokingly. "You can come." Sakura smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then grabbed her bag and returned to her serious expression. Sasuke took out the small charm that Raistlin had given him. "Lead me to my new master," Sasuke said in a commanding voice, running his chakra through the silver chain with the charcoal. The chain went taunt and tugged slightly in one direction. Sasuke and Sakura set off towards the tower of the greatest dark mage ever to exist.

**AN: Feel free to tell me if I suck at writing romances. Thank/blame Keyote for making me stop and think about what would happen if Sakura had went with Sasuke to Orochimaru, which made me wonder how much more awesome it would be if she went with him to Raistlin. **


	6. The Tower of the Archmage

A Better Sensei ch 6

Disclaimer: For the love of Kami! How many times do I have to say it!? I don't own Naruto and I definitely don't own Raistlin! Though I do own his new tower, if you know where I got inspiration for its name from you are very clever.

Chapter 6: The Tower of the Archmage

Sasuke and Sakura had been following the tug of the pendant for three days, camping out at night. They were sharing a tent, but Sasuke flat out refused to share a bed roll. He had a hard enough time getting to sleep when she 'accidentally' clung to him in her sleep. The pendant had led them into the land of Iron, a snowy place with jagged crags, rock formations, and even more jagged mountains. The land of Iron was patrolled by samurai and they didn't care for ninja; one group of samurai had been about to confront them till they saw the pendant, bowed, then fled.

They came to an area with no snow when they saw it. Nestled between two jagged mountains that seemed to twist around it, was a massive black tower, well over a thousand feet tall. There was a dark ring of trees around the base of the tower which exuded killing intent so strong it could be felt from the three miles away the couple was standing at. They heard a rustling sound and turned to find the Archmage staring at the pair with his golden eyes, a small smirk on his face. "Do you like my new tower, The Tower of Zinthos? I find it much better than my old one, though I decided to make my own Shoikan Grove as I enjoy taking walks in it, though I'm sure you two won't enjoy it."

Upon seeing the dark master, Sakura immediately knelt and bowed. "Raistlin-sama, I am Haruno Sakura and I wish to thank you for the change you have inspired in Sasuke-kun. I would also like to humbly ask you to include me in your tutelage or at least allow me to stay and be with Sasuke-kun." Sasuke cast a doubtful glance at his sensei but inside he was hoping he would say yes. The black robe gave a cynical smirk as he evaluated the girl.

"Very well, you might be able to learn as well. In fact, your perfect chakra control might make it easier for you to convert it into arcane. Well we'll talk more inside," Raistlin then gave an immensely cynical smirk. "Have fun with your walk through the grove." The Archmage gave a raspy chuckle and vanished in a wisp of shadows.

As the two walked closer to the rim of trees they felt fear sink deeper and deeper into their bodies. The trees were the typical dark twisted trees with skeleton like branches that looked like claws. Arms of rotting flesh would occasionally reach out of the ground to grip at their ankles before being kicked away. Several times Sasuke had to shoot small fireballs at skeletons that would try to block their way. It took almost an hour to get through 500 feet of forest. The normal ninja jumping form of travel wouldn't work as fear kept them firmly grounded, and as tempting as it was to run, not knowing what was around the corner made running too much of a risk. The shinobi finally reached the steel grey arched doors of the tower which opened right as Sasuke was about to knock.

A redheaded girl in pale grey robes bowed to them as they entered. "Raistlin-sama has been expecting you; he has some business to attend to in his study and will be down shortly," she said then looked up at them. "Oh, it's you," her voice going from very polite and formal to very rude. Sasuke was surprised to see the girl from the Sound Four, Tayuya. He knew that the black robe had spared her, but didn't know her fate after that.

"Oh, so he let you live did he? What are you now, his maid?" asked Sasuke, still peeved at the beating he had received at the hands of her team.

"For your information, I may not be an apprentice like you two, but I'm the overseer of the specters when Raistlin-sama is busy or away. He even said himself 'I commend you on your ability to coordinate multiple apparitions with audible cues.' Watch!" she took out her flute and gave a few trills. Suddenly there appeared a floating skull cloaked in blue fire and smoke with golden light for eyes. "Master has hundreds of them all under his control. They usually just float aimlessly unless they are directed by master's will or my flute, and they only understand simple spoken commands unless it's in the language of magic. They are the only way to contact master when he's in his study." Tayuya enjoyed showing off her new position and knowledge of the workings of the tower. 'May not be as lofty a position as I had with Orochimaru-_sama _but at least I won't be vaporized.' She thought.

"Well," came the raspy voice of the Archmage. "Did you two enjoy your walk through the grove?" They both emphatically shook their heads, turning to the black robe who was standing at the stairs. "Time for the grand tour, as you can see this is the entrance hall. Once you two are competent in magic, you will be able to use the circle in the corner to get to any floor quickly, till then you are using the stairs. There are 66 floors and 13 basements. The top six floors are mine, enter at your own peril. As for the basements; Orochimaru's experiments included turning humans into monsters, and his failures usually end up twisted, useless, and dead. My experiments involve turning monsters into bigger and more powerful monsters and my failures usually end up twisted, useless to control, but still very much alive and deadly."

They went up a set of black marble stairs to the next level. "This and the next twenty floors are dormitories. Once I set up an Order of High Sorcery in this world they will be filled with mages from all over. For now it is only you three. Pick any room you want my new apprentices."

"Can we put up decorations and things to make us feel a bit more at ease?" Sakura asked.

The master of the tower gave his cynical smirk. "You will only be in there to sleep and then it will only be for a few hours. Such things will not be necessary. If you want to put up some trinkets you made with magic once you are able than fine, but there will be no superfluous knickknacks in my tower." The girl nodded wishing she'd never asked though looking forward to making things with magic.

The next floor they entered after the dorms was a massive chamber that was a hundred feet tall and was completely empty save the spiral staircase at the corner leading to the next floor. "This is the training arena. The walls are indestructible and obstacles can be placed there. This will be where most practical training will be." They went up the tightly wound staircase to the next floor.

They were now on a floor that had a large spiral staircase that had a large hole in the ceiling that let them see up several floors. "The next twenty five floors are for magical study and practice. Each floor is for a different type of spell. There are also labs for creation of magical objects and a forge for enchanted weaponry."

They went up all the stairs, leaving Sasuke out of breath and Sakura ready to pass out. Raistlin looked like nothing had happened. "The next thirteen floors compose the tower library. There are thousands of spell books and tomes from many worlds. There is an amazing amount of knowledge here. " At this Sakura gained new life and looked around at the hundreds of volumes surrounding them. "An interesting thing about the library, I have the library under temporal dilation. What this means is that time passes quite differently in the library. Time is stretched by a factor of twenty four. If you spend a full day in here, only an hour will pass in real time. Additionally, your body will only age, hunger, and fatigue at the rate of real time. By the way, my study also has a temporal dilation charm, though time is extended by a factor of one million seven hundred fifty two thousand; for each hour in real time two hundred years go by in my study." He smirks at the looks on their faces. "The books in here are enchanted to let you know if you are ready to read them. If you attempt to read a book you aren't ready for, it will shock you. The further you are from being ready, the more the shock. For example, if you tried to read a low level spell book now it would give you a static poke. If you tried to read one of the spell books I wrote myself, it would send a bolt of lightning through you."

He turned to Sakura and pointed to a table with about twenty books on it. "These are books on magical theory. If you can get through these you will be ready to be taught by me."

"Sasuke come, we are going to the training arena," said the black robe, leaving the pink haired girl to her reading.

"What are we going to do there…?" the Uchiha asked apprehensively.

"You're going to need to awaken the third part of your Sharingan. It is time for a spar," the Archmage said with a dark smile.

**AN: Yay Raistlin! Writing without him in the chapters sucks and I don't want to do it again. **


	7. Awakening, Reading, and Arcane

A Better Sensei ch 7

Disclaimer: I am a bored high school student with no money, what makes you think I own rights to anything?

Chapter 7: Awakening, Reading, and Arcane

Sasuke paled visibly when his new master said the word 'Spar'. Luckily for him, Raistlin wasn't planning on fighting the shinobi himself. They went down to the training arena leaving Sakura in a world of pages. At the arena, there was short grass in the area and there was a small pond. The ground was littered with shrubs and small trees. The arena was a good balance of terrain with material for substitution as well as a source of water.

With the snap of his fingers the Archmage materialized a dark brown raptor like creature. A flash of recognition came across Sasuke's face as he looked at the creature. There were two large jagged spikes of bone jutting from its shoulders and smaller spikes all along its back. This creature was created based on the design of Kimimaro, but with some interesting added features. This included two tusks on the side of its mouth attached to separate muscles that made them move more like a stag beetle's pincers. Another bonus was that unlike the Sound Nin that had pulled his spine out of the base of his neck, this creature's spine extended past the tail and curled and uncurled like a whip behind it. The plus side Sasuke saw was that this creature had a predator's cunning but not a ninja's intelligence.

"I call it the Osteodon. Its name means bone lizard, quite fitting no?"

"Am I allowed to kill it shisho? I'd hate to destroy your creation if you only had one," Sasuke asks, not wanting to get on the bad side of the master of the tower.

Raistlin gives him a cynical smirk. "If you don't awaken the third part of your Sharingan quick enough I will bring out another and you will be fighting two at once," the mage states. With his question answered and his anxiety in no way quelled, the Uchiha takes a taijutsu stance of the strong fist style, the fighting pattern he copied from Rock Lee. The creature fired off several finger bullets which Sasuke mostly dodged though he blocked one with a kunai. When he looked at the knife he was holding he saw that the digits of the creature had talons that fired with the bullets making them more deadly, if the claw impaling itself on the metal was anything to judge by.

The Osteodon lunged at him attempting to seize him in its jaws and tusks. Sasuke jumped on top of the tusks and spring-boarded over the creature. Suddenly the spinal tail wrapped around his ankle and threw him to the ground. A very sharp spike of bone extended out of the lizard's heel and it tried to stomp on Sasuke, but he rolled out of the way, spitting out a fireball as he stopped rolling. The creature brought up a bone covered arm which acted as a shield taking the brunt of the blaze; the bones were charred slightly but the damage was mostly superficial. He knew he needed to catch it off guard with a fireball but he had a feeling that he should save his Chidori for the kill shot, or at least until he had the third part of the Sharingan so he'd be less likely to miss.

While Sasuke formulated a plan, the creature was making plans of its own. The bones on its left arm twisted and hardened into the drill like shape Sasuke had seen Kimimaro have, what Kimimaro never did was also do it to the other arm as the Osteodon was doing. The whip on its tail was coiled like a spring, its tail bent down positioned on the ground that would allow it to catapult it towards the Uchiha. As the creature lunged forward at a frightening speed, Sasuke saw that the only escape route that would be quick enough was up, that is until he looked again. Time seemed to slow down as Sasuke saw that the creature wasn't just doing a straight forward lunge, its tail and coiled up and it was preparing to jump. Had Sasuke followed through with his own jump he would have been impaled. As it was he saw it with the help of what he had a feeling was the third tomoe that he had been fighting for. Instead of jumping Sasuke dived to the left and aimed a grand fireball at the place where his eyes told him the creature would land.

The Osteodon landed in a cloud of fire and gave a screeching roar as it jumped out of the blaze and attempted to shake off the flames still clinging to it. The creature cast a furious glare at Sasuke as the drills on its arms receded. The Uchiha smirked at it and wondered if the genjutsu properties of his eyes would work on the beast. The raptor charged at him again aiming to catch him in its jaws. It saw the boy stumble back and was about to rip into him with its tusks when it heard a chittering noise and a large bloody gash appeared running along its right side. The creature turned to see a blue-white glow fade from the boy's hand. Sasuke settled into the taijutsu stance and made a motion with his hand telling the monster to bring it on. The creature charged him again and he leapt over its head and did a handstand holding on to the two large spikes of bone jutting from the lizard's shoulder blades. A spike of bone shot from its back aimed at impaling the boy's head but he saw it coming and simply spun shifting his weight and now holding on to only one of its blades. The creature reared its head back and tried to take Sasuke's arm off with its tusks but he simply switched to the other blade again. The whip tail shot forward in an attempt to catch him off guard but again he saw it coming. Sasuke grabbed the whip tail and sliced in between the vertebrates with a kunai, severing it. He wrapped the severed tail around the creature's throat trying to strangle it but bones jutted from its collar and shattered the whip. Sasuke jumped from the beast and decided it was time to end this. The Osteodon cocked its head back then shot it forward releasing the tusks which came out towards the Uchiha like a pair of harpoons. Sasuke rapidly ran forward dodging the projectiles, his fist collecting blue cackling lighting. In an instant he was right in front of the creature and rammed the Chidori into its neck. With a gurgling cry the monster fell and Sasuke quickly retreated to avoid its death throes, which turned out to be a very wise choice as massive spikes of bone grew from the creature, ready to impale anything standing within twenty feet of it.

Sasuke heard a slow, almost sarcastic clap and turned to see the Archmage with a cynical smirk. "Very good, very good. Would you like to fight another?" Sasuke shook his head, the fatigue of the battle catching up to him. "Well maybe later. Now, let's see what your pink haired friend has been up to."

Sakura was in her element. Her teammates were built for the battlefield, Naruto with his unyielding stamina and willpower, Sasuke with his genius talent and ambition, yet she always felt out of place. This was where she belonged, the library. Her orange loving friend's definition of purgatory was her paradise. She had been an ace with the textbooks in the academy and had been disappointed to find that her forte was not needed as a genin.

After reading the first book on magic, she also realized that she was far more cut out for being a mage than she had been for being a shinobi. She had always been average physically and wasn't as strong or fast as most of the other ninja, but being a mage had no physical requirement at all. She also figured out how to generate magical energy, and she found it very easy. Magical energy was similar to chakra in the way it is used and created. Chakra is formed by a balance of physical, mental, and spiritual energies; arcane energy is formed in a similar fashion but with a different ratio of energy with more stress on the mental energy than the physical. Sakura was willing to bet that many an academy student had accidentally formed arcane power when attempting to mold chakra. She realized that with her high amount of mental energy she would be able to produce far more arcane power than she could chakra. After reading the books her new master assigned, Sakura began converting the chakra in her body into arcane. She turned more than three quarters of the chakra in her body into magic then attempted a simple flash spell she found in a book. The spark of light appeared in her palm and momentarily blinded her. She tried it again angling her hand so that it would flash outward.

Sakura heard a slow, almost sarcastic clap and turned to see the Archmage with a cynical smirk. "Very good, very good. Now share with your friend what you've learned." Under the hourglass eyes of their master, Sakura spent the next few minutes explaining to Sasuke how to form arcane energy. Sasuke found that while he couldn't produce as much magical energy as quickly as Sakura could, he could produce both chakra and arcane at the same time, which would be an invaluable skill for the new class of ninja mage. Raistlin gave a smile that was both proud and smug. This apprenticeship was looking promising.


	8. Fox, Kaleidoscope, and Hourglass

A Better Sensei ch 8

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I'd be insulted by some of the fanfictions out there. Hopefully mine isn't one Kishimoto would be insulted by. And if I owned Raistlin I'd be bragging all over the place, but I don't.

Chapter 8: Fox, Kaleidoscope, and Hourglass

Sasuke and Sakura have been training for a year and a half now. Sakura had become a proficient sorceress while Sasuke had been able to do a good job at fulfilling dual roles as both ninja and mage. Sakura with a natural ability as a genjutsu user also doubled with magic illusions. One of her greatest abilities was to vanish in a cloud of sakura petals; she had become so good at it that it took her no energy anymore. Sasuke had trained using magic to compliment and power up his ninjutsu. A combination of magic and chakra allowed him to use jutsu for a reduced cost and allowed him to affect the techniques in different ways. He could use the Chidori dozens of times a day with little strain and could manipulate its form with magic. Sasuke's hunger for power was being fed and Sakura was not only glad to be with Sasuke, she was glad to have a useful role as sorceress.

One day they were in the magic training room for elemental whips when Raistlin appeared in a flurry of shadows. They both stopped what they were doing and bowed.

"I had an interesting conversation with your brother today," the black robe said as if in casual conversation. Sasuke quickly stood up Sharingan gleaming. "Calm down, you're still not ready." Sasuke entered his brooding mode, which he hadn't done in a while. "Now come to the top floor of the library near the door to my study." He was gone in a wisp of shadows, Sakura followed in a cloud of petals, Sasuke in a burst of fire. The tree appeared in front of the framed doors leading to the Archmage's study. The dark sorcerer ushered them through the door as it was impossible for anyone but the master to warp into the study. Sakura and Sasuke crossed the threshold at the same time so they wouldn't have to wait days before the other one followed; Raistlin instantly teleported in as they stepped through.

The first floor of the master's study was full of instruments. Things for measuring time, space, and magic. Things for measuring reality and many more things that the two had absolutely no idea how they worked. The Archmage pointed to a small table that had only a small book with midnight blue bindings and silver runes. "Sakura you may stay here and learn at least two spells from that book. It was written by a mage named Fistandantilus, who was once my master. I may have surpassed him quickly, but his spell books were instrumental in my early growth as a mage. Sasuke come."

As they were walking up the stairs Raistlin began to speak. "Do you know why you aren't ready to fight your brother, even though at this point your power may surpass his?" Sasuke looked very curious and frustrated, but Raistlin Majere is not the kind of person who you can take your frustration out on and live. "What was something you had to do before you could fight him?" The great sorcerer asked in a manner that let Sasuke know that he already knew the answer.

"I have to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan," Sasuke said in a disappointed voice.

"And that is precisely what we are going to do," the mage said as he opened the door to the second to last floor of the tower. Sitting on a table was a blond teenager wearing a black tee shirt with an orange spiral and orange pants; he had bright blue eyes and a fox like grin.

"Sup teme, having fun with your hocus pocus?"

"Naruto…" Sasuke said with a strained voice, eyes closed and vein in his forehead throbbing. "What the FUCK do you think you're doing here!?!?"

Earlier today:

Naruto had been sitting idly in his tent. It was a rare day with no training as he lecherous teacher was off on another of his lewd escapades. Naruto suddenly felt a presence in the camp and leapt out of the tent only to find himself staring into the golden eyes of the Archmage. Not seeing any red clouds on the black robe Naruto lowered his guard slightly knowing he wasn't dealing with Akatsuki. "You are Naruto correct?"

"Depends on who wants to know."

"I don't believe we have met, I am Raistlin Majere, and I am Sasuke's teacher."

It took about nine seconds for Naruto to realize what he was talking about. "You're the one he said was a god. Are you really that good," the boy said eyeing him suspiciously. The Archmage snapped his fingers and a large black dragon materialized behind him. The dragon was crouching down but it was still over forty feet from the ground to its shoulders. It had its head next its master and stared at Naruto with acid green eyes; Naruto felt his body sting just looking at them. The mage dismissed the dragon and continued talking to the boy.

"Would you mind coming with me for a bit? Sasuke needs your help with a certain part of training; I promise I will get you back here in less than an hour."

"Um, sure I guess, I didn't realize we were so close to where Sasuke is if it will take less than an hour."

"We're not close at all," the dark master gave a cynical smirk before grabbing Naruto by the shoulder. Shadows swirled around them and the jinchuuriki found himself on the roof of a massive tower. Raistlin then went to bring the blond's teammates to his study. He had a specter push Naruto down the stairs bringing him into the time altering field at the same time as his friends. So that is how everyone's favorite hyperactive knucklehead ninja wound up in The Tower of Zinthos.

This development was very distressing to Sasuke. Having gotten used to the fact that he wouldn't have to abandon his friends for power, he abhorred the thought of killing his teammate. "Please shisho, you don't really need to do this. Surly there is another way right? I don't even need those cursed eyes to beat my traitorous brother," the Uchiha pleaded, thoroughly shocking his best friend and rival.

"Wait what the hell!?" Naruto was very confused; he had NEVER heard his normally brooding friend's voice sound like that.

The Archmage gave a sadistic chuckle. "Calm yourselves, I was just messing with you Sasuke. All I need is four drops of blood from the Kyuubi container and about a tail's worth of the demon's chakra. From my discussions with Itachi and others I believe that the Mangekyou Sharingan is closely related to the Kyuubi." He took out a small dagger and made a tiny cut on Naruto's finger, then collected the blood in a small vial. "Sasuke if you would use your doujutsu please."

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and saw an odd opening in the aura around Naruto's mind and suddenly found himself standing in a dark sewer along with his teammate and master. Before them towered a giant cage which contained a being Sasuke realized must be the Kyuubi. The Archmage gave the cage an appraising stare. "Quite the sturdy seal we have here," he mused aloud. "It would be troublesome for even me if I were in such a cage, unless I had my staff of course. Who built this seal? I must meet him."

"The Yondaime made the seal and died doing it," Naruto said with a bitter edge in his voice.

"Yes well I'm sure I can find a way around that little side effect. Now then…" he muttered walking up to the doors of the cage and ripping of the tag that said "seal". Naruto gave Raistlin a look that clearly said 'WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID!?!?'

The doors opened inward and the Kyuubi stirred. When it realized that the doors were open it gave an evil grin. **"FOOLISH MORTAL I AM FREE!!!!!" **It roared as it pounced towards the three in the mindscape. Raistlin was unfazed; Naruto stumbled back in fear; Sasuke braced himself, but kept his eyes open as he had a feeling his master was about to do something really really cool. He was so right.

"Who are you calling a mortal?" There was a loud crack as Raistlin's staff struck the greatest of the tailed beasts on the head, sending it back into the cage. The demon prepared to launch another attack when it was hit dead on by a large beam of purple energy, the same that was used to sizzle half of the Sound Four. The Kyuubi roared in agony, its eyes blazing an even brighter red. Suddenly golden chains of energy bound it to the floor and the beast howled in indignation and struggled to get free. "Don't even bother," the dark master said coldly. "I have held gods with those chains, you don't have a chance."

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT MORTAL!?"**

There was another crack as the staff struck the demon again. "What did I tell you? Don't call me a mortal. As for what I need…" the Archmage said, hourglass eyes glittering malevolently. "I need a tail," he said jamming the crystal of the staff into the base of one of the demon's nine tails. The demon gave a howl of pain so loud that the mindscape shook. The severed tail returned to its natural state of raw chakra and collected in a ball that hovered next to the black robe. The great sorcerer released the chains as he walked out of the doors of the cage and reapplied the seal. The Kyuubi looked like it wanted to tear the man to shreds but thought better of it. This man, if he really was just a man, had taken him out with just a few motions and seemed to still have plenty of energy left. This was not a being he wanted to cross ever again.

Back in the tower study, everyone regained awareness. Naruto was awed by the amazing power of Sasuke's teacher. "Wow your sensei is awesome! You weren't kidding when you said he's a god! I wish I had a teacher like…" Naruto was cut off midsentence as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he dropped to the ground.

"What the hell?" Sasuke wondered after checking to see that his friend was only asleep from chakra exhaustion.

"Just as I thought; I had a feeling that once I removed a tail the Kyuubi would try to do something like that. It has sucked up all of the boy's chakra to fix the tail I extracted. This is a very grave mistake from the beast's point of view. Any demon that uses human chakra, not for food, but incorporating it into their bodies, will become subservient to the human. Your friend will soon have full control over the nine tailed fox. He'll be fine; I'll return him to his teacher in a few minutes." Raistlin explained this as he infused the red chakra he had removed into the blood drops. He handed the now glowing vial to Sasuke. "Drip two drops into each eye, keep your eyes closed, and then focus some chakra into your eyes."

Sasuke complied. After running some chakra through his eyes, he felt massive pain in them. When he opened his eyes he noticed three things: first was that the pain did not go away just because he opened his eyes; second was that every detail, every minor movement was visible to him, even the movement of dust and vapor particles in the air; and third, his master was smiling in way Sasuke had never seen, a proud smile that also had empathy in it. "The Mangekyou naturally runs on chakra, but try running magic through it instead," the black robe suggested, the smile returned behind the cynical smirk. Sasuke complied again and found that the pain had receded all the way to a minor itch. "Powering the Mangekyou with magic as opposed to chakra will diminish the abrasive properties of the doujutsu, allowing you to use it more often with less fear of the toll it normally takes on the eyes."

Sasuke nodded. "Can I have a mirror? I want to see what shape it has." The Archmage's eyes glittered mischievously as he conjured a hand mirror and handed it to his apprentice.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, allowing him a better view of his Mangekyou altered pupils. "I suppose it is fitting considering I had a hand in their creation, though I did not purposely craft them to be that shape," the master said, but his student didn't hear him as he was so focused on his own eyes, eyes that were a deep crimson with hourglass shaped pupils.


	9. Prelude to the Chuunin Exams

A Better Sensei ch 9

Disclaimer: I own stuff, just not the stuff you're reading this story for. Unless you are actually reading for the storyline and not just Raistlin's Unholy Awesomeness.

Chapter 9: Prelude to the Chuunin Exams

Two months after Sasuke obtained his evolved doujutsu, all of team 7 was under the tutelage of the Archmage. Only a few weeks after Naruto was returned to his Sannin teacher, Jiraiya realized he could no longer handle the hyperactive ninja with full control of the Kyuubi and keep up his research, both the lecherous kind and the info gathering on Akatsuki. Raistlin was willing to take him and quickly proved to the toad sage that he could take out any of the Akatsuki if they even went close to the Tower of Zinthos. Team 7 was glad to be reunited once again, this time with a much better team dynamic. Of course while Naruto's chakra control improved after gaining full control of his Bijuu, he still lacked the ability to focus needed for incantations and spells. While he may not have been able to use normal magic, Raistlin still trained him in how to magically enhance jutsu and to control and even more importantly to hide, his massive amount of power.

One day team 7 was resting after a tough sparring session with one of the black robe's dragons. Raistlin gave his usual slow almost sarcastic clap. "Very good, very good. Now meet me in the entrance hall I have some presents and some surprise news." He vanished in the normal wisp of shadows, his students followed, Sakura in her flurry of petals, Sasuke in a plume of black fire, Naruto in a burst of bright orange power, his foxfire shunshin. They arrived in the hall and waited for their master to tell them what's going on.

"Naruto you get your presents first as that way we don't have to hear you complain," the dark mage said with a smirk as Naruto crossed his arms and began muttering under his breath. His muttering stopped as he saw Raistlin pull his gift from a pocket in his robe. He gave Naruto a pair of gloves with half inch curved blades on each of the knuckles. Naruto looked disappointed at the gift though he suspected that there was more than met the eye. "Run some red chakra through them." Naruto did and two foot blades of red chakra extended from the blades on the gloves. "I thought you could use this in the Kitsuneken (Fox Fist) taijutsu style you are developing." Naruto nodded happily and started enthusiastically slashing away at the columns in the hall, leaving scratches in the almost indestructible stone. His two teammates sweat dropped at his antics.

Next was Sakura's present. Raistlin handed her a cloak, similar to the one they wore in the land of snow, though thinner so it was more like a cape. It was a dark pink with streams of white. There were horizontal slits cut up from the bottom making the cape into streamers. She put it on and could tell instantly that the cloak had illusion enhancing properties. She ran a little magic through it and became invisible for a few seconds before releasing the enchantment. She was also given several rings with various enchantments on them.

Sasuke received his gifts last. First he was given a pair of gloves with metal plates on the back of the hand. The plate on the left glove was engraved with the pattern of the Sharingan, the tomoe were even revolving like the real eye. "If you fight an opponent that knows not to make eye contact looking at that will do the same thing as the hypnotic aspect of the Sharingan. It will also do that with the Mangekyou," explained the master of the tower. Sasuke activated his advanced doujutsu and saw the engraving on the plate shift into an hourglass to match his eyes. Snapping off the crimson eyes, Sasuke looked at the other plate. This one had the Uchiha crest engraved on it. He ran some energy through it and a large fan made of energy materialized on the glove. He swung it in an arc and it kicked up a searing wind similar to what Tamari's techniques do, but his had a few embers in it as well. The fan could also double as a shield. His second gift was a cloak similar to Sakura's though his was not cut and was colored with a dark navy blue with patterns of black smoke. "That is the Shadow Walking cloak. It will let you hide in and travel through shadows. I'd try it out later though as it has more of a physical strain than a drain on energy."

"Thank you shisho, but what are these gifts for?" asked the blossoming sorceress.

"And why does Sasuke-teme get two!?" Naruto added in.

"You are going to need them for the test you are about to take," the master replied, ignoring Naruto completely.

Sasuke shot him a questioning look. "But shisho, didn't you say that you wouldn't be giving us our graduation tests for another year and the test of High Sorcery for another four years?"

"I know, you guys will be participating in the chuunin exams hosted at Iwa."

"Yahoo! Time to finally get promoted!" Naruto shouted jumping ten feet in the air pumping his fist. Unfortunately he still had the claws activated and gouged several marks in the ceiling. His teammates once again sweat dropped.

Team 7 knew that they would pass easily, there was no doubt in that area, but they didn't know how easily they should make it look. "Shisho, how much are we allowed to show?" asked Sakura.

"Nothing that would be truly impossible for a ninja to replicate with ninjutsu and genjutsu. I don't want to see any hovering Sakura. Sasuke be careful what information you obtain from mindreading you reveal. Naruto, for the sake of the frail insects called civilians, keep the Kyuubi's killing intent in check. Other than that feel free to show as much power as you like. Just keep in mind that other countries try to assassinate people who are too powerful, that way they will not have to face them in a possible war. Now get going, and when you get back we will work on creating your own summons."

Naruto's eyes widened and he raised his hand in the air quickly. "I call foxes!" he shouts.

"Well you don't have to worry about that right now. I've already contacted the Hokage through messenger hawks and she replied that it was about time. Within a year you will be able to go back to your village, assuming you pass my graduation test for apprentices and of course this one first. But one thing at a time, now go, it will take a few days to run there as you can't teleport such long ranges yet."

"We won't fail you shisho," the three said in unison.

"You'd better hope not, or it will be the zombie training again," the dark sorcerer warned. The three shuddered in unison trying to suppress memories of constantly respawning waves of the undead. The trio teleported out of the tower, well beyond the range of the Shoikan Grove as with the memories of zombie training refreshed in their minds, they would have gone mad had they gone through the dread forest. As they were sprinting along the road to Iwagakure, Sakura had an uneasy feeling. She knew that there was something about Iwa that was going to cause them problems, but she couldn't recall what it was. She knew that they weren't likely to receive a warm welcome as Konoha had beaten them in the third great ninja war, but Suna had also been beaten by them yet they were fine there. Sakura pondered it the whole time they navigated through the rough terrain in the land of earth. When team 7 arrived in the city that was sunken into a valley, Sakura remembered why they were going to have problems.

Every single resident of Iwa that saw them sent tremendous killing intent and looks of pure hatred, all of these looks were focused on the team's blond jinchuuriki. Being used to this, Naruto just shrugged it off. Sasuke realized that the looks had to be for a different reason than they normally were. These people couldn't possibly know that Naruto had the Kyuubi, so what was it? Sakura remembered from her history classes in the academy that the one who single handedly routed the Iwa army was Konoha's Yellow Flash, the man who became the Yondaime Hokage and died sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto. Naruto's resemblance to him was obviously causing conflict. "Naruto, do a henge and make your hair brown," she muttered to him discreetly.

"What, why!?" shouted the blond, being as conspicuous as usual.

"Because," hissed the pink haired illusionist. "Your hair is attracting more attention than your orange clothes. At this rate we are going to be…" a kunai flew from an alley and stuck into the ground in front of them. "…attacked," she finished with a sigh. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the look of anticipation on the blond's face at the idea of a real fight for the first time in ages.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said a rock chuunin walking out of the alley. "Hey punk do you get your kicks out of looking like public enemy #1. Maybe we should mess up that face of yours and of course burn off all that cursed blond hair!" The rock nin shot a spike of rock at team 7. Sasuke and Sakura took a single step backwards; Naruto didn't even flinch. A red tendril of energy shot forward and crushed the spike to dust. A claw of similar energy extended from Naruto's hand and grabbed the Iwa nin and the jinchuuriki marched the captive and team 7 into the alley. Sakura sighed and put a no-witness spell on the group making anyone who sees them ignore it.

"So who is this public enemy I look so similar to?" The blond asked with a feral growl. The killing intent emitting from the demonic chakra he was enveloped in shattered all the anti-torture training the rock nin had been through. He sang like a canary.

"It's the vile Yellow Flash. We hate anything that reminds us of him. People with blond hair dye it brown; nobody even wears it in spikes. Four is the most unlucky number in the world for the people of Iwa. Anyone who names their child Minato is just asking for them to be hated. (AN: How many people do you know named Hitler?) He killed tens of thousands of people! Nobody ever got more than just a scratch on him, and those that did didn't live to boast about it. We celebrate October 10th as a day of victory. We see the Kyuubi as the savior who finally managed to take down the speedy devil."

Naruto stared at the man in his grasp for a few moments in silence. Sasuke noticed that the intensity of the chakra the Iwa nin was gripped in was beginning to increase, causing the man to shout in pain. Sakura put a silencing buffer charm on the alley and if it weren't for her proficiency in illusions she would have been afraid of getting caught. But to be safe she added a few more spells to fully block any energy, smell, and killing intent that might go through as Naruto was getting very upset. 'This might get messy,' Sasuke thought. 'And me and Sakura will have to clean it up as usual.'

"So…" Naruto growled. "my birthday is a holiday for you guys, my very appearance offends you, and you hate the man who sealed your savior inside me. Well I'm gonna use this power he sacrificed his life to give me to pass the chuunin exams, beat down all of you assholes, and make sure you bastards never talk bad about my father again!"

Sakura gasped at this revelation and Sasuke's eyes widened. The Iwa nin glared at him and sent out his own killing intent, but that was dwarfed by the aura of the demon fox. Naruto put his hand on the man's head and shot a good dose of boiling chakra into the rock nin's chakra system. Sasuke may not have had the Byakugan, but he could see the damage the blood red energy was doing and was awed that Naruto's body could contain over a million times the amount of demonic energy that was sent into the Iwa nin. The man's chakra system was burnt out; he would never be a ninja again. Naruto let the man slip to the ground, red power retreating back into his stomach. "Can you deal with him Sasuke?" the blond asked his friend and rival.

Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever." He bent down to eye level with the barely conscious man and activated his Mangekyou. With no resistance put up by the crippled chakra system, it only took a few seconds of rooting through the man's mind to eliminate the memories of the Leaf nin.

Naruto walked out of the alley with Sakura and Sasuke trailing behind him. Naruto had a badass look on his face, shooting retaliatory killing intent and the people of Iwa as team 7 walked to the inn they would be staying at. Sasuke was slightly irked that Naruto was acting as the leader but the news that he was the son of such a great ninja gave Sasuke a little more confidence in his potential ability to lead.

"We're gonna clean up in these exams, I swear it!" Naruto said with a determined look. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto once again made himself look cool. He had a feeling he'd have to deal with a lot of annoying shit thanks to the dobe. Oh how right he was.

AN: Due to my school being stupid, I am not allowed to use my laptop in class anymore, which is when I usually write this. Now that my available time has been halved the gap in chapter releases will be longer. Actually it will probably be about the same as between chapter 7 and chapter 8, the only reason that was delayed was because I totally forgot to upload it and continued writing. Oops. Don't worry those of you who actually give a crap, it's not like I'm gonna drop it. I have the entire story in my head now I just need to convert it from mpeg type in my head into words, but I type really slow.


End file.
